Perseus Jackson the Shadow of History
by Foxtrot-2-November
Summary: Percy Jackson was born in ancient times as a demigod child of Hestia and Poseidon. He tries to find a purpose and ends up going to the Trojan War. Afterwards he decides that the world needs peace at some point and becomes a shadow in history. If you want peace, prepare for war.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by many different authors on this website, but most of the credit goes to Anaklumos14 for the idea of going through time and I for trying my best to write this story in a way it connects to everyone. Some credit goes to other authors I just won't list all of them, but every chapter I will post a suggestion of a story to read. Expect long times between updates.

Percy Jackson will be fighting wars and murdering evil people so expect blood to be spilled. And it will be a long time before Percy will find his love.

So without further ado I present my second story, Perseus Jackson, the Shadow of History.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

2500 B.C

A young girl with silky brown hair and orange brown eyes that show a type a kindness that helped anyone in need, watches a hearth fire, images of happy families flashing forward. She stopped the images at a young mother carrying her son through the house singing a lullaby. The girl sighs thinking of how she always wanted a child to call her own, but was afraid that men would injure her like how her father did to her mother.

"Hestia!" someone said. The hearth goddess turned around to see a very tall man who had graying black hair and sea green eyes that mesmerized people holding a tray with a plate of ambrosia and a cup of nectar on it. It was Poseidon, the great god of the sea.

"How are you brother?" asked Hestia.

"I am fine, but from what I have seen you are not. You have not slept or eaten or drank anything the last few days." Poseidon replied. "I noticed it and came to see what was wrong."

Poseidon, that man brought many good memories. Poseidon was always the protective brother. While Hades and Zeus argued about everything, Poseidon always tried to help people no matter what. In Hestia opinion Poseidon would have been the better choice to be King of the gods. Hestia was brought out of her thoughts by Poseidon shaking, very lightly, her to get her attention.

"Hestia, are you okay? Here eat this." Laying down the tray and sitting down next to Hestia. "Something is bothering you Hestia. I want to help you if I can, please."

"It's nothing Poseidon." Hestia replied nibbling on the ambrosia and sipping the nectar.

"Come on Hestia, I have always looked out for you, please." Poseidon begged.

"It's I have always wanted a child but this maiden oath has blocked it."

Poseidon thought for a moment. Hestia noticed this easily for Poseidon was more action then thought, but that is the way of the sea. Always moving, but still wise.

"I have an idea, but it will be hard. We should ask Zeus for permission and I will ask Amphitrite and Triton for permission." Poseidon said.

Hestia's eye lit up at the idea of a child of her own. With Poseidon's traits of loyalty, courage and probably have good looks would be great. Poseidon stood up and offered Hestia his hand, Hestia accepted it and stood up. They walked through Olympus to Zeus' and Hera's Palace. Poseidon knocked on the door and waited for it to open. A tall man, though still shorter then Poseidon, opened the door. He has black hair the black of the night sky and blue eyes that had yellow flashing across them, but looked like he had not slept right for a week.

"Hello Zeus, we were wondering if we could come in for an important conversation." Poseidon said in a calm and confident voice. Hestia stood next to them looking around nervously for the first time in her life.

"Yes yes come in." Zeus said. They walked into Zeus' living room and immediately notice the pillows and blankets on the couch.

"Hera's doing?" said Poseidon pointing at the couch. Zeus nodded and Poseidon put a hand on his shoulder. "I feel you brother, you're not the only one who has done that before."

They all sat down on comfortable chairs and for a few minutes there was a awkward silence. Until Zeus finally spoke.

"So what's so important that you need to come here for?" Zeus asked.

"We need you permission for something." Hestia said nervously.

"And what exactly is that?" Zeus noticed the nervousness of Hestia and immediately knew this was important to make her nervous.

"Hestia has been acting a little unhealthily little, not eating or sleeping, so I came to her and asked what is wrong." Poseidon took over. "We talked and I found out our little sister her has wanted a child for sometime but could not have one for the maiden oath. So I have an idea of how to get around it, but I thought it would be best to ask for permission first."

Zeus thought for a moment. "You want a child Hestia?" Hestia nodded. "And you want to help her Poseidon?" Poseidon nodded. "I don't know, a child of Poseidon who is also the first born of Hestia would be quite powerful, a little too powerful for my taste." Hestia frowned, losing hope until another voice came.

"I have an idea." Everyone looked at the doorway to see woman with long luscious brown hair and brown eyes that find your deepest darkest secret. Those four words brought hope back into Hestia.

"Nice to see you Hera." Hestia said.

"Hello Hestia, Hello Poseidon." Hera said.

"So Hera what is this idea you have?" Skeptical of her idea as she hated children of gods out of wedlock.

"It's simple, make the child a demigod, not a godling." Hera replied sitting in the last chair.

Zeus thought for a moment. "I can agree on that."

"Could the child be partially immortal like Artemis's hunters?" Hestia asking becoming more and more hopeful.

"I see no problem with that as long he is loyal to Olympus." Zeus replied. "So I guess you have my permission."

"Now we need permission from my wife and Triton." Said Poseidon while walking out of Zeus' palace with Hestia.

"Hopefully she understands." Hestia replied. Both flashed to Atlantis the second Hestia finished her sentence.

Poseidon was the first to enter the throne room of Atlantis with Hestia a few seconds behind. Poseidon told a servant politely to go get his wife and son. Hestia watched in awe of how even to servants Poseidon was addressing them as equals. Five minutes later a woman with flowing black hair and steely green eyes came in and sat on the throne next to Poseidon's. Two minutes later a young man with short black hair and green eyes like Poseidon's came in and sat on the throne on the other side of Poseidon while Poseidon took his place on his throne. Hestia walked towards the woman and bowed.

"Queen Amphitrite, I have a request that needs the permission of you and you son that has to do with Poseidon." Hestia announced.

"And what is this request Hestia? And don't bow, it should be me bowing to you." Amphitrite asked.

Hestia became very nervous looking around until meeting the Poseidon's eyes. Poseidon smiled at Hestia and with that smile came the courage to continue.

"I have always wanted a child to call my own." Hestia said. "Though my maiden oath does not allow it, but Poseidon has an idea that will not break my oath. We did not want to have a child without your permission."

Amphitrite and Triton thought a good long while. They sighed and looked at Hestia with hope filled eyes.

"We will give you permission as long we get a couple things" Amphitrite answered. "First of all I would like to give the child my blessing and be second mother to him or her."

"I would like to help him train him to make him proud of his Atlantean heritage and make him stronger and faster than the normal demigod." Triton added.

"Thank you so much Amphitrite and Triton." Hestia cried with happiness.

One month later, a boy with unruly black hair with brown highlights and green eyes with orange irises was born. Hestia looked at the boy with love-filled eyes. The boy gurgled and pulled on one of Hestia's locks of hair with his small hands.

"He will be very handsome when he is older." The god of the sea said.

"I won't be able to raise him on Olympus will I?" the hearth goddess asked.

Poseidon was about to speak until a voice spoke in the hallway.

"No you probably won't." The voice said.

Poseidon and Hestia looked at the door way to see Zeus and the other gods walking in. Hestia looked down sadly at the boy in her arms.

"He looks like a beautiful child." Hera announced. "May I hold him sister?"

Hestia nodded and passed the child into Hera arms. Hera lifted him up and looked at him closely she then started playing with him with her fingers. The gods and goddesses took turns holding until it came to Apollo. Right when he was going to hold the child, he collapsed, his eyes turn green and green smoke started billowing out of his mouth. Then he spoke words that sent a shiver down Hestia's and Poseidon's spine.

_The Son of Fire and Water_

_Shall Defend the World Against Evil_

_To Keep The Peace_

_Gain The Favor of Many_

_Old Enemies Shall Rise_

_The Decision Shall Lay on His Life_

_If Olympus will Die or Rise_

Apollo woke up and rubbed his head. Artemis and Hermes went over and helped Apollo up. Everybody then looked the child in Demeter's hands. Hestia started to cry softly and when she did Poseidon hugged her and whispered soothing words. Zeus looked around then spoke.

"It seems much will rest on this boy's shoulders." Zeus said pointing at the baby in Demeter's hands. "Since it is I suggest we make him Champion of Olympus so he will never waver in loyalty. All agree?"

Everybody agreed then Hades stepped forward and looked at the boy.

"What if we gave him blessing also? Make him more powerful for the challenge that lies ahead." Hades suggested.

"It would make sense to do that." Athena said agreeing.

"Who wishes to bless him then?" Zeus asked.

A good amount of gods raised their hands as the rest would like the boy to prove he should have the blessings. The ones who raised their hands were Demeter, Amphitrite, Athena, Aphrodite, Hera, Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus.

"Bless him and then together the Olympians will bless him." Zeus announced.

Athena walked forward and said. "I, Athena Goddess of Wisdom bless-"Athena looked over at Hestia.

"His name will be Perseus." Hestia said confidently.

"Perseus, may he find situations easier to dissect, forming plans easier and have a affinity to owls." Athena finished.

One after another the gods blessed Perseus. Demeter gave him control over plants and knowledge that will help him survives in the woods. Amphitrite made his water powers stronger and an affinity to sharks, dolphins and whales. Aphrodite just made it so that he will be handsome when he is older. Hera gave him powers to be able to read weak minds, block others from reading his and talk to people using his mind. Apollo enhanced his ability to use a bow and musical instruments. Hermes let him run faster. Hephaestus made his fire powers stronger and gives him the ability to easily fix weapons. Then all the gods together blessed him and he was given the ability to change into different animals. Hestia, Poseidon and Aphitrite flashed away to Atlantis to talk about raising Perseus and introduce him to Triton.

"We will need to watch him." Zeus said.

All the Olympians agreed and then flashed away to different places to do different things.


End file.
